1. Field
The embodiments of the invention relate to cribs and, in one embodiment, to converting a single twin crib into two separate cribs.
2. Background
Cribs of varying shapes and sizes provide a safe and comfortable sleeping area for infants. Standard cribs generally have a base to support a mattress, legs to raise the base to a desired height off the floor and crib sides with vertically extending bars to prevent the infant from falling off of the mattress. For the safety and comfort of the infant, the crib bars are spaced dose enough so that the infant's head cannot fit in between the bars yet far enough apart to allow the infant to see out of the crib. Standard cribs are sized to accommodate one infant. An example is the round crib by Little Miss Liberty Crib Company, Los Angeles, Calif. Thus, in the case where a parent has multiple infants, more than one standard crib may be purchased to accommodate each infant. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,524, a crib for more than one infant is described as having multiple sleeping areas. That crib has two sleeping areas whose longitudinal axes intersect at a right angle. Another vendor, PAMCO Nursery Furniture of New Zealand, has a twin cot that converts to two “King Single Beds.”